Versus match 1 Alien vs The Terminator!
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: A grand start in a series of experiments, please view if you have the courage.


Disclaimer : Monk D. drgn does not own this or any franchise , please in joy the show .

* * *

A dark platform slowly comes into view, we see that it is round and silver colored. Stepping out of the shadows is a man, Approximately 5,10 in height, lean yet Muscular With broad shoulders. He is wearing a green cloak, open with the hood up. From what little we can see of his face he has two silver fangs protruding from his upper lip and a Jagged scar running down the left side of his face. We can see the bottom of his ear lobes and that he is wearing earrings, 4 on his right ear and 2 on the left. The one's on his left ear resembled a dragon and a skull and crossbones while on the right there was a cross, a Star of David, a Muslim crescent moon, and the eye of Ra! His close consisted of mostly black, he was wearing black pants with black biker boots and a black t-shirt. Around his neck was a black leather chocker with silver lining and a purple jewel at the center. He was also wearing a Medallion on a chain with the image of a fox a Phoenix and a dragon in circling each other. On his left hand was a long leather finger less glove with a medal cap covering the top surface of the hand while on his right was a set of medal rings covering each finger. We see his head turn to us, the audience.

Gk: " Hello there, I bet your all wondering what your doing here. "

as though getting an answer from someone he Continue's.

Gk: " To answer your Question you are here to take place in an Experiment that transcends space and time. You are meant to be Observers in Said experiment, meant to inform us of your Opinion's concerning the results of said Experiment."

Once again as though responding to some unknown Questioner said.

Gk: " Ah yes, the nature of the Experiment! You see in this case you shall be tasked with watching a ... Battle Between two beings taken from separate time frames, this will not be the only Battle to take place in the experiment and will be the first of many. Now while in this case our Combatants Come from two separate time frames they will in fact come from the same universe. In the next test battle this may not necessarily be the case. Also To those who are wondering I am called goblin King, You may call me GK for short. Now Let us proceed with the experiment. "

Gk then walked off stage and the lights went out.

* * *

COMBATANTS PROFILE's :

Combatant 1 : ALIEN.

Species : Xenomorph.

Caste : Hunter, Warrior, and Soldier.

Height : 8 ft.

Weight : 375 Lbs.

Appearance : Black.

Intelligence : About as Intelligent as an average adult human.

Psychology and Personality : Highly aggressive.

Notable features : Jagged skull and bladed tail.

Notable skills : Good swimmers.

History : Bread from humans this Xenomorph variant is given the job of protecting the hive and it's queen and are the main combatants of the species.

Special weapons : If ruptured the warriors Pressurized blood veins will cause it to explode covering its attacker in its acidic blood.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Combatant 2 : The TERMINATOR.

Species : Cybernetic organism.

Type : Series 800, Model 101.

Height : 6,2.

Weight : 850 Lbs.

Appearance : Caucasian, with brown hair, and blue eyes.

Intelligence : Has Advanced computer processor, Extreme intelligence unit.

Psychology and Personality : No emotions, set to Complete its mission at any cost.

Notable features : Bulky frame.

Notable skills : can use any weapon.

History : Built and designed to protect Skynet at any cost and to contribute to the extermination of all human life.

Special weapons : None.

* * *

Brief history:

Few people realize that the universes in which the xenomorph and the terminator exist are in fact one and the same. This is why col. Dwayne Hicks looks so much like Kyle Reese, they're related. Hicks is a direct descendent of John Connor, you see after the war against the Machines the human civilization took approximately 100 years to rebuild. This is why it was so necessary to make space travel as advanced as it was, Cause earth was no longer a completely habitable place. But this isn't about that. This is about a battle between two killers of men.

CIRCUMSTANCES :

In the case of this battle we shall have skynet's first attempt to send a terminator through time to kill Sarah Connor be a failure, but only in that in its first attempt in using the untested time travel technology it accidentally sent the T-800 to the future, And in a one time TDE malfunction also managed to send it through space as well Where it landed on a USCMC Ship where a single Xenomorph Warrior had on board killed all the human passengers and was currently headed to earth with a single egg, an egg containing a queen. Now, LET THE BATTLE TRULY, FINALLY COMMENCE !

* * *

Deep space aboard the USCMC Ship Zeus :

in the far reaches of space we find a ship traveling at a marginal pace moving ever so slowly through the stars. On board the ship we find that it seems to be deserted. As we move through the silent halls we find ourselves moving towards the main Cargo bay, there we find a sight that withers the soul and dims the human spirit. Here we find body's. Body's mangled, covered in blood, dismembered, eviscerated, take your pick. The body count is around 56, about 40 humans and 16 androids. From the level of decomposition we can tell they have been dead some time.

As we move through the carnage we see the lights begin to flicker and sparks begin to fly, soon those sparks began to grow into full blown lightning bolts and we start to see a a blue bubble expand at the center of the room. As the bubble starts to grow the lightning also begins to grow and the small electrical charge soon become a full storm. Once the bubble has grown to it's full size we see it dissipate, and in its place is a naked man. As he begins to stand we see that he is muscular with short cropped brown hair and broad should's and a muscular body. As we see the way he analyzes his surroundings we come to realize he's not a man at all, but the Terminator. Clearly the Terminator is aware that something went wrong with the time displacement field and that he is not in the late 20th century Los Angela's as he was supposed to.

As he is studying and analyzing his situation we that something dark is Sneaking up behind him from the shadows, it's the Alien warrior. Just as it leap,s to attack the terminator turns and faces it's new enemy. He grabs it by the throat. the Xenomorph stabs him in the abdomen, it doesn't even faze him. The Alien almost seems surprised at his being unhindered at the the injury as any normal human would be screaming and raving in pain, the creature however failed to realize that the thing it,s dealing with Is definitely not human. The terminator after analyzing it,s new enemy throws the Alien across the room. Wasting no time and goes to the body of a dead human and picks up a Pistol, it is a VP-70 machine pistol and is extremely accurate. He Then fires off three shots each one missing as the Alien jumps and dodges with ease. As it gets closer the Terminator moves trying to get a better shot as the it is ultimately in vain, the Alien makes to bite at his head but the Terminator raises his right arm to block the attack to its most vital area. As the Alien is latched on, it and the Terminator make a move near simultaneously, the Alien shoots it second jaw into the Terminator's arm Damaging its main servo controls in that arm just as the Terminator was about to shoot with that arm causing it to miss the kill shot and just graze the side of its head, The missed shot was just enough to rupture the creatures pressurized veins causing its acidic blood to hit the Terminator in the left side of the head causing mager damage eating right through the flesh to its Visual systems in it's left eye, luckily it didn't eat away to it,s CPU. As it screeched in pain the Xenomorph began to run as it needed to heal, before it left the room and was a good distance away the terminator took one last shot hitting it in the upper most dorsal tube. Then as the creature makes it out of the room the Terminator goes into a temporary shut down.

As the machine hits the floor it's opponent quickly scurries away into the bowels of the ship wondering in it's simple animalistic yet intelligent mind how such a thing had acured, how this strange human imposter had injured it so severely, but it didn't matter. soon enough this would end and the human imposter would die. While the Alien went to make sure that the queen egg was secure and found a nice quite place to rest The terminator was just rebooting from its internal diagnostic Coma. It found that most of the organic covering on the left side of its face was severely damaged and that it's left optic unit was all but inoperable. Picking its self up it went about dealing with its minor repair needs, removing the damaged piece of it's face while quickly rewiring his right arm to work, if not necessarily At 100 % then at least enough to operate a gun, it then proceeding to cloth itself in the uniform of a dead Marine and then picked up his pulse rifle and a grenade belt.

Little time went by as the Terminator searched the ship, eventually he made it to the mess hall were its remaining electronic eye picked up a unusual heat signature. Moving with expert caution, he soon found an unusual formation of biological growth coming from in the storage room. Entering he finds the growth all about the room along with the decaying bodies of more dead humans and a few Xenomorphs long passed. At the center of the room was what appeared to be an egg, it was larger and darker than a normal alien egg indicating its status of containing a queen. Just As he was about to leave he heard a high pitched screech and as he turned ha saw the creature slowly crawl out of the dark, the creature was clearly seething in un suppressed rage displaying it's newly earned battle scars from the earlier fight. Slowly they circled each other as they waited for the other to make the first move slowly Getting closer and closer. Just as it seemed they would go on forever, the Alien made the first move using its tail to to trip the cyborg and drag him under it's cool black exoskeletal body.

While the Terminator did manage to free itself of the Aliens grasp it was still pinned by the creature. Using its superior strength and weight the machine managed to free it damaged right arm and shot once, twice, three times in the abdomen until it got off him. He then proceeded to get to his feet and then continued to fire As most of the shots merely nicked the creature as it quickly dodged the rest. this continued until the Terminator moved on to its pulse rifle and finally managed to score some hits taking of the creatures left arm and damaging its tail. Having finally ran of ammo the Terminator then proceeded to run towards it grabbing it by the remaining arm and tossing it into the wall. Moving towards the downed Alien, he thus did not anticipate it getting to its feet and ramming him into a wall while clawing and biting causing minimal damage. Neither in there struggle noticed the grenade that had fell from the Terminators belt and had been unknowingly activated, so they were both genuinely surprised when an explosion acured and they were flung through a newly made hole in the wall.

The Alien was mostly okay thought an entire hath of the creatures tale was Blown off, as for The Terminator it was in worse shape as a portion of its right leg was gone along most of its right hand and only a little it's organic coverings remained, including its hair and the skin around its right eye. Above all else tough the worst of its damage was to its chip though intact was extremely fried and without immediate repairs would shut down in less than 30 minutes. Just at that moment the Xenomorph got to its feet and turned to its enemy, seeing this and knowing that the end Is near the Terminator formulated a plan that while it wouldn't win, it wouldn't lose either. The Alien was slowly getting closer, knowing it didn't have much time and even less mobility it put its plan into action picking up a nearby object ... As it turns out the severed end of the aliens bladed tail, throwing it at the creatures remaining shoulder he the proceeded to crawl to the only means of the creatures destruction it had left. No longer hindered by any form of consciousness or thought the Xenomorph just ignored the wound and began to run as though possessed and just as the Terminator reached its goal he got him and pinned him down with its one arm and it's second jaw, it's large maw leaking acid blood. Preparing to kill the human imposter raising what's left of its tail ready to end tis when the terminator raised it's left arm holding the object that it had been reaching for, the grenade belt. As though by some cosmic sense of duty the terminator managed to mutter a single sentence in its final moments and as he activated the grenade said " Hasta la vista, Baby! " and thus the the explosion incinerated them both ending one of the greatest battles of the ages.

THE END !

* * *

Winner : The TERMINATOR.

* * *

Gk:" Thus end's phase 1 of our thrilling experiment, please wait for phase 2. Also as mentioned earlier please post your opinions of the experiment and what you would like to see in our next test battle, thank you and good night.


End file.
